russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Gising Pilipinas (simulcast over DZMM) :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda :8 am – Kris TV :9 am – Yakitate! Japan :9:30 am – Kuroko’s Basketball :10 am – Naruto Shippuden :10:30 am – WansapanaSummer :11 am – Minute to Win It :11:45 am – Be Careful With My Heart :12:30 pm – It's Showtime :2:45 am – My Little Juan :3:30 am – Dugong Buhay :4 pm – I Dare You (rerun) :4:30 am – Glory Jane :5:15 am – To the Beautiful You :5:45 pm – Annaluza :6:30 pm – TV Patrol :7:45 pm – Juan dela Cruz :8:30 pm – Ina, Kapatid, Anak :9:15 pm – Apoy sa Dagat :10 pm – A Woman of Steel :10:30 pm – Missing You :11 pm – Anja: The Comedy Princess :11:30 pm – Bandila :12 mn – Pinoy True Stories :12:30 am to 1 am – Martin Late@Night Saturday :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) :6 am – Salamat Dok :7 am – Kabuhayang Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Honey, Watch Out! :8 am – Sineskwela :8:30 am – Ni Hao, Kai Lan :9 am – El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera :9:30 am – Planet Sheen :10 am – Spongebob Squarepants :10:30 am – Be Careful with My Heart: Sabado Rewind :12 nn – It's Showtime :3 pm – Showbiz Inside Report :3:45 pm – S.O.C.O. :4:30 pm – Failon Ngayon :5:15 pm – Magandang Gabi, Bayan :6 pm – Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal :6:45 pm – Wansapanataym :7:30 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya :8:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend :9 pm – Pilipinas Got Talent :10 pm – Toda Max :10:45 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop :11:45 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda :12:30 am to 1:15 am – Sports Unlimited Sunday :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist :7 am – Kabuhayang Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Salamat Dok :8:30 am – The Superhero Squad Show :9 am – Ultimate Spiderman :9:30 am – Matanglawin :10:15 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12:15 pm – ASAP 18 :3:15 pm – Luv U :4 pm – The Buzz :6 pm – Goin’ Bulilit :7 pm – Rated K :8 pm – TV Patrol Weekend :8:30 pm – Pilipinas Got Talent :9:45 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice! :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Sunday’s Best Admin ABSCBNfan: Ito ang mga upcoming shows ng ABS-CBN for 2012! Note: Title and artists may change anytime. 'Teleserye:' :1. Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Kapamilya Gold) - Marvin Agustin, Jake Cuenca, Shaina Magdayao, Bangs Garcia :2. Dahil sa Pag-ibig (Primetime Bida) - Piolo Pascual, Jericho Rosales, Cristine Reyes, Nadine Lustre, Maricar Reyes, Christopher De Leon :3. Wako Wako (Primetime Bida) - Yogo Singh (young Coco Martin on Walang Hanggan), Ai Ai Delas Alas, Gladys Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Dennis Padilla, Malou De Guzman :4. Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Primetime Bida) - Cesar Montano, Kris Aquino, Anne Curtis, Robin Padilla. Xyriel Manabat :5. Lorenzo's Time - Cammy Villaroel, Mavy Legaspi, Carmina Villaroel, Zoren Legaspi, Zaijan Jaranilla, Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, Diether Ocampo, Patrick Garcia :6. Princess and I - Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos :7. The Little Champ - Jolo Revilla, Renz Fernadez, Lito Lapid :8. Alta - Angelica Panganiban, Iza Calzado, Diether Ocampo, Zanjoe Marudo, Luis Manzano :9. Untitled Teleserye - John Lloyd Cruz, Bea Alonzo :10. Untitled Teleserye - Angel Locsin, Derek Ramsey 'Asianovelas:' :1. My Secret Love: Sungkyunkwan Scandal :2. Dream High :3. Promise of 1000 Days :4. Beautiful You :5. Can't Lose :6. Protect the Boss :7. Love Rain :8. Glory Jane :9. Thorn Birds :10. Absolute Boyfriend :11. Hayate the Combat Butler :12. Skip Beat! :13. Sunshine Girl 'Game Show/Reality' :1. Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal - Luis Manzano :2. The X Factor Philippines - KC Concepcion :3. Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 - Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales, John Prats :4. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition: Doubles - Iza Calzado, Derek Ramsey :5. MasterChef Pinoy Edition - Judy Ann Santos 'Anime:' :1. Gash Bell :2. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :3. Blue Dragon 2 :4. The Slayers :5. Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan :6. Heroman :7. Dinosaur King :8. Absolutely Lovely Children :9. Wolverine Ang mga TV shows na ito ay CONFIRMED na. Not all shows listed in Wikipedia are confirmed. ABS-CBN Sked for August 21 *'10:15 am -- Maria la del Barrio: Ang Mainit Na Unang Linggo' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks Saan Ka Pa (Launching of Binondo Girl)' *3:15 pm -- Good Vibes *'4:15 pm -- The Buzz (Guest: Kim Chiu)' *6:15 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *'7 pm -- Rated K (Food Trip, Cacai Bautista, Korina goes on board a cruise ship)' *8 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:30 pm -- Pilipinas Got Talent Season 2 *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guest: John Lapus)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: Ninoy: Sa Puso ng Pinoy' (Docu on Ninoy Aquino hosted by Piolo Pascual) ABS-CBN Sked for August 28, 2011 *10:15 am - Trip To Binondo: Biyaheng Isang Linggo *'The Binondo Girl First Week Marathon Special' *''Starting Kim Chiu and guest with Marvin Agustin'' *12:15 pm - ASAP Rocks *3:15 pm - Good Vibes (Finale) *4:15 pm - The Buzz *6:15 pm - Goin' Bulilit *7:00 pm - Rated K (Kiray Celis at April Boy Regino, Multo, white lady at kapreng nakatira rin sa bahay na pinamana sa kapatid, Panaderya Pantoja) *8:00 pm - TV Patrol Linggo *8:30 pm - Pilipinas Got Talent Season 3 *9:45 pm - Gandang Gabi, Vice! *10:45 pm - Sunday's Best: Pops in Fashion (Pops Fernandez in concert at Resorts World Manila with guest Erik Santos) ABS-CBN Sked for October 16 *'10:15 am -- Hello, Ako Budoy!: The Budoy First Week Marathon' *''Starting Gerald Anderson'' *12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks *3 pm -- Growing Up *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K (Korina's Birthday Special)' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:45 pm -- Pilipinas Got Talent Season 3 *'10 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Eddie Garcia, Angeline Quinto, Philippine Volcanoes players)' *'11 pm -- Sunday's Best: David Foster and Friends' *''Musical special paying tribute to David Foster's music with guests led by Charice'' ABS-CBN Sked for November 20 *'8:30 am -- SEA Games Women's Basketball Highlights' *9:30 am -- Matanglawin *'10:15 am -- Angelito: Ang Pagbibinata' *''Starting JM De Guzman'' *'12:15 pm -- ASAP Rocks: Pop Viewer’s Choice Awards 2011' *3 pm -- Growing Up *'4 pm -- The Buzz (Guests: Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson)' *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K: Ako Mismo' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *8:45 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Special Guest: Ted Failon)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: Maestro Ryan Cayabyab at ‘Sang Libo’t ‘Sang Tining ng Pasko, The Araneta Center Christmas Special' ABS-CBN Sked for December 25 *'10:15 am -- Kapamilya Blockbusters: Santa Claus 2' *''Starting Tim Allen'' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP Rocks Christmas Party' *3 pm -- Growing Up *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:15 pm -- Rated K Christmas Special (Featuring the Palibhasa Lalake reunion)' *8:15 pm -- TV Patrol Weekend *8:45 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'9:45 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Angelica Panganiban, Pokwang and Pooh)' *'10:45 pm -- Sunday's Best: The X-Factor Grand Finals' ABS-CBN Sked for February 12 *'9:30 am -- Matanglawin (Guest: Melai Cantiveros)' *'10:15 am -- E-Boy Marathon' (Guest: Lucy Torres) *'12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 (Valentine Special)' *'3 pm -- Growing Up (Final Episode)' *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *6:30 pm -- Junior Master Chef *'7:30 pm -- Rated K (Valentine episode featuring an interview with Richard Gomez and Lucy Torres)' *8:30 pm -- TV Patrol Weekend *9 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'10 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Jaya and Elizabeth Ramsey)' *'11 pm -- Sunday's Best: The Hunted' *''Starring Tommy Lee Jones and Benicio del Toro'' ABS-CBN Sked for March 18 *9 am -- Matanglawin *'9:55 am -- NBA 2012 Season: Boston Celtics vs Denver Nuggets (Via Satellite)' *12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 *3 pm -- Luv U *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *7 pm -- Rated K *8 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *'8:30 pm -- Sarah G Live (Guests: Angeline Quinto, Happy Feet)' *9:15 pm -- PBB Unlimited *'10:15 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice (Guests: Erich Gonzales, Daniel Padilla, Paolo Avelino, Julia Montes)' *'11:15 pm -- Sunday's Best: 28th PMPC Star Awards for Movies' ABS-CBN Sked for April 22 *9:15 am -- Matanglawin *'10 am -- NBA Special Edition: Dallas Mavericks vs Chicago Bulls (Via Satellite)' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 Summer Idol Refresh' *3 pm -- Luv U *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *6:30 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *7:15 pm -- Rated K *8:15 pm -- Sarah G Live *9:15 pm -- PBB Teen Edition Season 4 *10:15 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice *'11:15 pm -- Sunday's Best: SA DAGAT AT BUNDOK (The Philippine Biodiversity Expedition)' *''Hosted by Bianca Gonzales, Kim Atienza and Atom Araullo'' ABS-CBN Sked for July 15, 2012 *'9:55 am -- Kahit Puso'y Masugatan: Ang Simula' *''Starring Iza Calzado, Andi Eigenmann, Gabby Concepcion and Jake Cuenca'' *'12:15 nn -- ASAP 2012 (Tribute to Dolphy)' *3 pm -- Luv U *4 pm -- The Buzz *6 pm -- Goin' Bulilit *7 pm -- Rated K *8 pm -- TV Patrol Linggo *'8:30 pm -- Sarah G Live (Tribute to Dolphy with guests Sam Milby, Erik Santos, Christian Bautista)' *9:30 pm -- The X-Factor Philippines *10:30 pm -- Gandang Gabi Vice *'11:15 pm -- Sunday's Best: Dolphy, Hari ng Komedya (Docu special on the Comedy King)' 'Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Upciming teleserye this April 2013)' Main Cast *Gerald Anderson as Miguel Dizon *Cristine Reyes as Mylene Rosales *Dawn Zulueta as Rosemarie De Vera *Dina Bonnevie as Samantha Rosales *Gabby Concepcion as Luis Rosales *Tonton Gutierrez as Timothy De Vera *Nadine Lustre as Karen De Vera *Rayver Cruz as Erwin *Ella Cruz as Yula Rosales *Diana Zubiri as Maggie See Also *ABS-CBN New Sked in 2012 *ABS-CBN Schedule on February 17-23, 1997 *ABS-CBN Program Schedule in October 1998 *ABS-CBN Program Schedule in December 1998 *ABS-CBN Schedule on January 24-30, 1999 *ABS-CBN Schedule on June 7-13, 1999 *ABS-CBN, the Kapamiyla Network surge brings More, More, More! *ABS-CBN Upcoming Shows in 2013 *It's Showtime can improve a noontime fare with stard-studded Kapamilya *In celebration of 60th anniversary of Kapamilya Philippine National Anthem 2013